Akodo Toshigure
Akodo Toshigure was a bushi and duelist of the Lion Clan. Betrothed Toshigure was the embodiment of compassion, and he maintained his on even in the face of the worst insults. Toshigure was soon promoted and was betrothed to young woman from a prominent family. A week before his wedding, Toshigure was told he would be sent to help establish the clan's presence in the Second City. After several months in the Colonies, he received a letter informing him she had died of a sickness. Second City - People, p. 58 Bitter Duelist Toshigure was overcome with grief and anger. Where he once avoided conflict, he sought challenges and fighting without mercy. In one year Toshigure was involved in seven officially sanctioned duels in the Colonies, killed one of them, and the rest had taken scars or been maimed. He became the most feared bushi in the Second City. Second City - The People, pp. 57-58 Colonial Winter Court Toshigure was one of the guests in the Colonial winter court in the Second City. He spent some time sparring friendly with Kakita Isao. Toshigure eventually met Doji Moro, and both developed a more than close friendship. Scenes from the Empire, by Robert Denton & Shawn CarmanHe developed a friendship with Daidoji Ishida which came very close to breaking after the incident with Doji Moro unfolded on the field of battle. Siege of the Second City During the Siege of the Second City, Doji Yoshitada, Kakita Isao, Doji Moro, and Akodo Toshigure betrayed the governor and moved to the north wall of the Imperial District. They requested to the Second City Guardsmen to surrender the city's gate. Arrows fired by the defenders were turned aside by Isawa Shunsuko's magic. Shortly after the gate disappeared under the volley of thunder and fire sent by the siege weapons known as Renyu's Wrath. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason The Duel with Moro When Renyu's Wrath was deployed, Akodo Toshigure was confronted by his nemesis, the duelist Tomoe. As he considered it a dishonourable weapon to use against fellow Rokuganese, the Akodo decided to join efforts with the ronin woman in trying to destroy it. Winter Court 2012, The Soaring Crane To prevent him from both dishonouring himself, by turning against his erstwhile allies, and potentially damaging the morale of their side, Doji Moro challenged the Lion to a battlefield duel to the first blood, offering her life to him should she lose, in exchange to him being taken prisoner by the Crane should she win. Winter Court 2012, The Soaring Crane Scenes from the Empire, by Robert Denton & Shawn Carman The duel resulted in a Kharmic strike, with both drawing blood at the same time. With her life indebted to him, Toshigure demanded that she left the field of battle with him, as he would have to abandon it as her prisoner. They spent the rest of the battle together defending the Crane Embassy. Winter Court 2012, The Soaring Crane See Also * Akodo Toshigure/Meta External Links * Akodo Toshigure (Thunderous Acclaim) Category:Lion Clan Members